diabolik_loversrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kou Mukami
Kou Mukami (無神 コウ Mukami Kou) is the second son of the Mukami household. He is an idol in the human world as a side job. Appearance Kou is said to have a very handsome and very attractive face. He has curly blond hair with his bangs covering the top right side of his face. His left eye is light blue and his right eye is red. He wears earrings on both ears. He usually wears a long sleeve black shirt that has circles in the front and black bordering the top and bottom. He sometimes wears it with a pink jacket with short sleeves. He wears it with blue jeans. He also wears a necklace and bracelets on his left arm. His school uniform consists of the black school blazer with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and a white dress shirt underneath that is slightly unbuttoned revealing a maroon shirt with four yellow diamonds on it. There are two red belts along the bottom of the shirt. He wears black pants that go up to his knee with long black socks with the right one having a vertical row of diamonds on it. He wears this with white boots that have some black detail on them. He also has a gold diamond shaped neckace that has two curves sticking out at top with a red jewel in the centre and two long strands at the bottom. He also wears bracelets on both arms. Personality He appears friendly, but he's actually very selfish and two-faced. Anything surrounding this idol Do-S (extreme sadist) is always at his mercy. He uses his handsome, beautiful face to his own advantage. History As a human child, he was abandoned in a manhole and never knew anything about his parents or where he had come from. Because he lived in the sewers, Kou would always dream of obtaining the blue sky he saw above. One day, soldiers looking for rebels randomly shot a pair of mother and child in front of Kou as an example to potential rebels. Kou didn’t understand what was going on or knew what the soldiers that found him intended to do to him. When they saw his face, they sent him to the orphanage. Upon arriving there, he received good food, clean clothes, and all the nice things he wasn’t able to have in the sewers. Kou thought of the orphanage as heaven. Then Kou was taken to a "club." Because of a war that was going on, the country needed money. To earn quick money to fund the war, the club chose beautiful children like Kou from the orphanage and offered them up as merchandise and ``entertainment´´ for aristocrats. Kou was whipped, cut, beaten, and tortured. He was so in-demand that his bruises and wounds didn't have time to heal. Kou didn't want to think that his beating was painful and wanted to believe that he should be happy because he could have nice things. Eventually, he accepted that the situation he was in was basically hell. In an attempt to stop the orphanage from making him continue as an aristocrat's toy, he lamented that his right eye might never see the blue sky he craved again. He decided to disfigure himself by gouging out his right eye. Unfortunately, that only made the aristocrats desire him more. Kou realized that he made a mistake, and he feared that his situation would only get worse. Kou tried to commit suicide but found himself unable to kill himself. Soon after, he met Ruki, who called Kou a loser. Kou denied that and tried to kill himself (Ruki even dared him to), but again, Kou was unable to do so, as Ruki expected. Ruki told Kou that the reason Kou couldn’t commit suicide despite desperately wanting to escape his situation was because Kou still had hope. Ruki knew this because he often caught Kou staring at the sky. Ruki told Kou that if he gave up that hope, he would be nothing more than a loser. Ruki invited Kou to come with him if he wanted to be free from his hell. Ruki, Kou, and Yuma became friends and then planned their escape. Their plan was initially successful, but the orphanage people caught up to them. Kou was shot and injured multiple times, the pursuers citing that it didn’t matter if they hurt the "merchandise" because Kou’s patrons liked him the more damaged he was. However, Kou was near death when he was brought back to the orphanage. As Kou’s life faded, he cried that he didn’t want to die until he was able to see the blue sky that he desired. Karlheinz soon appeared with the offer to make him and his brothers vampires. Karlheinz took in the Mukami brothers and gave Kou a new magic eye. His eye is and seems to be like a jewel but also allows Kou to see the truth by reading the heart of humans. Karlheinz told him that he received the eye because he knew that Kou had trouble believing in other people other than his brothers and Karlheinz. However, Karlheinz also warned Kou not to rely on it too much and lose sight of what was really important to him. He also added that when Kou is matched with a certain blood and understands a certain truth, the eye would show him a miracle. Karlheinz took the brothers and prepared them to help him with the "Adam and Eve" plan which includes a human girl with the heart of the demon lord’s daughter. "Eve’s" blood would choose an “Adam” who will be able to obtain the power to control the world, and their descendants would change the world. While Kou doesn’t understand it, he wants to help complete Karlheinz's wish. Trivia * He is left-handed. * His foot size is 26 cm. * He can see people's heart from his "red eye". He can tell if they are lying or not. Category:Characters